comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clinton Barton (Earth-7045)
This article refers to the original Hawkeye. For his Young Avengers successor, see Katherine Bishop. For his 2099 successor, see Max. Orphaned at a young age, Clint Barton became a circus performer specializing in feats of marksmanship. After seeing Iron Man in action, he reinvented himself as a costumed vigilante as Hawkeye, but ended becoming the then villainous Black Widow's partner before approaching Tony Stark, who sponsored him as a member of the Avengers. He possesses near-perfect accuracy with a wide variety of ranged and hand-to-hand weapons, and has designed a number of custom arrows for different battlefield situations. Hawkeye is cocky and very confident in himself, evident when he admitted to Melter that he had punched several supervillains in the face. Hawkeye has a jokey nature as well, which he shows in spades while in battle. His constant jokes are not seen as a distraction to others and often either ignored or smiled upon by his comrades. He is very sarcastic, even in the midst of battle when Abomination strangled him which Hawkeye sarcastically begged the latter to brush his teeth. He also has a tendency to correct others, often at the most suspenseful of times. Clint Barton is a man that lives for the thrill of adventure. He’s enjoying himself most when under extreme pressure or danger and fighting for his very life. Clint would probably have a very hard time settling time in a quiet life. He loves the challenge of being a leader and will attempt to acquire such a position unless there’s a better leader around (which Hawkeye will have a bit trouble acknowledging; Captain America is one such acknowledged). As the leader of the West Coast Avengers, as well as solo, Hawkeye’s bold, decisive, phenomenal, sneaky, and devilishly tricky. He’s unusually experienced and gets the job done as long as he’s in control of the situation. Hawkeye is a master of improvisation and can quickly adapt to situations where he’s supremely overpowered and shouldn’t stand a change. He often fights super-powered gangs with acrobatics, arrows and quick remarks only while actually managing to not only survive, but also win. However, formerly he wanted danger and adventure only. This led to his criminal career stint with the Black Widow, and to become a foe of Iron Man, but he had a good heart all along. He now truly believes in the good fight and impressively seems to be spiritually inferior only to Captain America himself. Clint also possesses a sense of rivalry that often puts him in challenging situations with other superheroes. For instance as to who is the greatest leader, the most charming etc. As a flamboyant hothead, Clint also quite often attempts to flirt with various attractive women, but eventually knows when he needs to back down. The strong personality that Clint enjoys is also one of the things that make him into such an amazing leader and crime fighter. Captain America once commented that leading Hawkeye and the rest of the Avengers is like trying to ride a pack of wild horses. He also realizes that he needs to train for hours every day in order to survive in a world where nearly every foe has superpowers. Given his own background and his personality, Hawkeye has a desire to give criminals a second chance, like he himself was given. Although adventurous, Clint has settled down once with Black Widow. He’s also a very close friends with Captain America, the Hulk, Iron Man, Mockingbird, Black Panther, Vision, the Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, and the Autobot Sideswipe. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers N/A Abilities *'Master Archer' *'Peak Human Condition' **''Peak Human Sight'' **''Peak Human Strength'' **''Peak Human Endurance'' **''Peak Human Reflexes'' *'Master Marksman': Barton is known as the world's most skillful and accurate archer. His accuracy rivals that of Bullseye, as he trained himself to make precise shots from virtually any angle, physical position, or state of motion. Barton was trained in his youth by Trick Shot with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. He once aimed five shots at the opponents simultaneously. *'Expert Acrobat' *'Master Martial Artist': Clint is an excellent martial artist. He was trained in various forms of martial arts by Captain America who known to be one of the world's greatest hand-to-hand combatant. *'Expert Tactician': As shown in his leadership of the West Coast Avengers, Barton is a highly competent strategist, tactician, and field commander. *'Cunning Fighter' *'Weapons Proficiency': Although he is not known to use melee weapons, Barton's incredible reflexes and hand-eye coordination allow him to easily master most weapons. He also received training in swordsmanship during his youth from the original Swordsman, who is considered one of the greatest experts in sword-fighting the world has ever known. Barton is skilled with swords, knives, nunchukus, staffs, and is one of the few people to be able to properly handle Captain America's shield. *'Trilingual': English, Italian, American sign language Paraphernalia Equipment *'Avengers Identicard' Transportation *'Avengers Quinjet' Weapons Barton possesses a custom-made bow, quick-release quiver, and a number of specialty arrows. Trivia *Clint's birthday is on June 18th. *Clint's "can't have" (i.e. the one woman he finds attractive but has no chance to be with) is Madame Hydra. He particularly likes her green hair and the way she dresses in green leather. *''Blade Runner'' is one of Clint's favorite movies. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Former Neutral Category:Secret Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Engaged Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Avengers members (Earth-7045) Category:Avengers West Coast members (Earth-7045) Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes Category:Criminals Category:Bow Wielders Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Martial Artists Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Barton Family (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Iron Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Hawkeye